Crossed Paths
by Shadowstar556
Summary: Brooke has had a pretty normal life: no friends, a dad who's never home, no mom. When a new kid comes and changes everything, what will happen? And, when she finds out who her mo,m is will anyone accept it? Or will a war worse than with Kronos break out?
1. Encounters Can be Confusing

_**A/N: Hey! Percy Jackson and the Olympians does NOT belong to me.**_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the character Brooke Tyne.**_

_**Please enjoy my story!**_

** Chapter 1**

Every day of my life starts out like this: Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth, miss bus, walk to school, get a tardy slip from school office, and then go to class and is excused from being late because my parents go to work early. My parents already explained that to the principal, so I'm excused every time.

But today was totally different, when I woke up I had the feeling that everything would change. Sometimes people say that that's the feeling when you know you're going to die. But I don't believe that. It can count for good things too.

I woke up and put on my clothes. A blood red t shirt, a teal zip up sweatshirt, black jeans, and my black wedge boots. Then ate breakfast and brushed my teeth.

Then the most amazing thing happened, I made it on the bus.

"Wow, Brooke, you made it." I commented to myself.

As soon as I got on I sat in the back in an empty seat. Then we stopped at the next bus stop. A boy entered and went to the back and sat next to me.

Just to clear this up, no one likes me, no one talks to me, and no one, absolutely no one, sits next to me.

I looked at the boy, he had shaggy messy black hair. His olive skin glowed in the light from the sun. His eyes were brown, they looked almost... wild.

He wore a pair of ripped black jeans and a sort of gothic black shirt, and a skull ring was on his finger. The strangest of all was his aviator's jacket, I hadn't seen one of those in a while.

He just looked straight forward. I decided he probably wasn't goth or emo. Emo isn't even a word so it doesn't exist, to my standards.

Then I noticed something he had, a sword. No one was allowed to have a weapon on the bus, or anywhere. Why did he have that sword?

The rest of the bus ride he looked straight forward. I looked out the window and listened to music.

As soon as we got to the school I went to my locker and got my books. My locker is surprisingly clean, compared to other people's lockers.

On my way to class I saw all of the teachers arguing. I have no idea why.

When I sat down at my desk I started drawing on a sketch pad. There was nothing else to do in class, it wasn't like I listened or something. I already knew everything the teacher was saying.

When I looked up I saw the teacher was standing next to the kid that was next to me on the bus.

"Class, this is our new student, Nico di Angelo. Nico would you like to say anything?"

Nico looked at Mrs. Kinster and said, "No, not really."

"Well then, since there's no other place left in the classroom you can sit by Brooke, she's in the corner over there," Mrs. Kinster pointed to where I was sitting and the empty desk next to mine.

Nico walked over to the desk and sat down, he looked down and his hair covered his eyes. Making him look mysterious and sad. During the whole lesson he looked the same way.

When it was time for lunch I sat at the table in the back, I never sat next to anyone. Everyone at my school is so annoying and doesn't care about anyone but themselves.

I heard someone sit in front of me. I look up and saw Nice di Angelo.

"Um... hi?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Hi, nice drawing," he said as he looked at my sketchbook that I had brought with me to lunch.

"Uh, thanks. So... you're new here."

"Yeah. You?"

"Nope, I've been here since second grade."

"And you don't have any friends?" He asked

"Nope, not any," I responded.

He looked at me, as if making sure that I was 'friend material'.

"Well, um..."

"Are you asking to be my friend?" I asked.

"Sure..." he mumbled.

"Well then, welcome to my group," I held out my hand, he looked at it, then looked at me, and shook it.

When school ended I started to walk home, I noticed that Nico was behind me.

"What are you doing?" I turned around and looked at him.

"Just going home, I live right next to you."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

This is a really awkward conversation.

"So... what are your parents like?" I asked.

"Um... I don't know," he responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in the building to the left of your house." Nico turned and went inside his house. I looked at the building, it was tall, slender, and old. But what was standing out was the fake gold plate that said 'Orphanage for Boys'.

"Oh." I mumbled surprised.

That night I laid in my bed and thought about how Nico was sad, he never showed his face, it was like he was ashamed of being himself.

Him being an orphan just made me feel worse, how can I be a friend to someone who doesn't even have any parents? All I have is my Dad and that's fine with me.

My dad told me that my mom died when I was born. I always felt like I had killed her. Later, after a few unneeded counselor sessions I didn't feel any better. I felt almost worse. Then, I talked to my Dad and suddenly I felt better.

I haven't thought about my mom in years, why would this Nico kid make me remember her?

As I pondered on these thoughts I felt my eyelids droop and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please Review if you like. Positive, Negative. I don't mind.**_

**V**


	2. Who Me? Fighting?

** A/N: Here's chapter 2! I have put this on at 12:00 AM! I know, that's awesome!**

**Again, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ isn't mine, anything Greek related in this story isn't mine. Only the main character, Brooke Tyne, is owned by me.**

**Enjoy! Also, if anyone has any ideas for the title, you're welcome to share!**

**I seriously have writers block for that.**

** Chapter 2**

I had thought yesterday was the weirdest day ever.

Boy, was that a speculation. T_oday _was the weirdest day I've ever experienced, _EVER._

I woke up late that day, I hurried and got into my clothes, ate my breakfast, and brushed my teeth. I practically jumped down the stairs and ran to school. I don't know why, but I wanted to get to school before the bus did.

As soon as I got there I noticed Nico was sitting on a bench with some guy with black hair and green eyes, he was pretty fit, and was eating a blue pancake to go. I laughed inside. A blue pancake? That's genius! It's to go, too.

Nico talked to the guy and pointed at his locker. The guy got up and walked to the locker and opened it. He took out the sword that Nico had yesterday.

_ How on Earth did he fit that sword in there?_

I sneaked up behind Nico and the stranger.

"Thanks Percy," Nico said.

_Percy? Obviously that's the guy who got the sword._

I walked over to my locker and opened it. I saw a note on the inside and read it.

_Brooke,_

_ Meet me by my house at five o'clock._

_ Nico_

It looks like I get to confront him about today. What a coincidence.

The school day passed on as fast as any other school day, _very slowly_. When it ended I got up and ran home.

I opened the door to my apartment and saw my dad in the living room.

Okay, just to catch you up, my dad is a workaholic. He's never here. (I'm only 13 but I'm old enough to stay home and cook for myself) He was wearing his usual black suit and red tie. His glasses were lopsided on his face and his eyes were determined to finish some book that I don't care about.

"Hi, dad."

He jumped and looked up, "Oh, hi Brooke." That's right. Not sweetie, not dear, not honey. Just Brooke. Although it would be weird to call me a nickname... yep I think I like 'Brooke' better. "Why are you here early?" he asked.

"I just decided to run back home." I put my backpack by the front door and walked into my room.

My small room was filled with my bed, desk, and oh I forgot! A lamp. It was pretty much as small as a medium sized closet, but with a lamp.

Yeah, I know, amazing...

I looked at my clock, it was 4:50. I should probably get going to Nico's 'house'. When I walked back to the front door I look back into the living room, my dad was gone. Work was always first, I was last.

I sat on the stairs in front of Nico's at 5:00 and he came out.

"Wow, you're actually on time." Nico put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, well, it's easy," I responded, "So... what did you need?"

"Well, I-"

A loud crash came from his building. A large creature burst from the side the the five story building.

It looked like a giant bull that was ticked off for some reason that no one will never know. On his sword or ax, whatever it was, there was a string of necklaces on it.

I looked at Nico expecting him to look like he was freaking out, but no, I was totally wrong. His eyes were red with anger. Really, pure red.

"Are you kidding? How many times does Percy have to kill that stupid thing?" Nico groaned.

** A/N: I just put the Minotaur in because that was the only monster I could think of! I'm sorry, I know Rick used him/her/it a lot!**

"That _stupid thing _is going to kill us! So you might as well use your hidden giant knife or sword, or _whatever_ to kill that _stupid thing_!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, yeah, like I could kill the Minotaur in one swipe!"

"Well you might as well try! You seem to know a lot about using it, since you do own it," I pushed him toward it, "It's not like I have a hidden sword in my pocket!"

The Minotaur looked at Nico and snorted, yeah that's right, snot pretty much flowed out of his red, tissue needed, nose. Maybe he needs a Minotaur snot-nose version of _Pepto Bismol _™. He lunged at Nico with his.. I'm just going to call it a sword.

Nico ran toward it and swiped at him. The monster roared and slammed his sword to where Nico used to be. Nico ran behind him and cut his back. The Minotaur turned around and swiped his hand into his stomach and Nico flew in the air into the building. His sword slipped across the stone road near my foot and Minotaur dude turned around and looked at me with his evil eyes, his nostrils flared and he charged at me.

In utter panic I picked up the sword, and the next thing I know I'm doing these weird Karate/Kung Fu moves. Lunging, swiping, cutting, ducking, and getting hit with his sword. The air was knocked out of he and I was tossed into a pile of bricks.

I know, ouch.

My eyesight began to become foggy. I knew I was probably going to pass out.

I heard a yell and Nico ran toward the Minotaur and a large, slender crack appeared under it.

The Minotaur gave a final scream of farewell, which sounded like a pig getting dragged into the smokehouse to get slaughtered, and it fell and disappeared in the crack.

Nico stood panting, his sword hung in his hands at his sides. He turned around and saw me, slowly passing out in a pile of bricks that are sticking into my skin, and ran over to me.

"Stay awake, please try to stay awake. I have no idea what to do. I'll- I'll take you to camp." He put his arm around my shoulder and slowly stood me up and let me lean on him to walk. Which was a total waste of energy for him and me.

I lost all of my energy and fell to the ground. Which caused even more pain. Nico gasped and put me on my back.

"Don't worry, Brooke. The healers at the camp will help you."

He picked me up, sort of bridal-style you could call it, and a shadow appeared ahead of him and he stepped into it.

My eyesight began to fade, and I knew I was slipping away into unconsciousness.

The shadows closed in on us, causing the both of us to be engulfed by pure darkness.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please Review if you like. Positive, Negative. I don't mind.**_

**V**


	3. Welcome to Camp Half Blood!

_**A/N: Alright! Chapter 3!**_

_**I don't own Percy Jackson.**_

_**Nothing Greek belongs me. Only the main character , Brooke Tyne, does.**_

_**Also, for fans, remember, you always need chapters that don't always consist of action. You need important info-filler chapters.**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3**

Nico walked out of the shadows only seconds later, but to me it felt like years. Our surroundings were mainly weird-looking wildlife, wildlife as in creatures-who-look-like-they-came-out-of-a-kids-picture-book weird. A man that had a horse lower body but a human upper body approached us and as he was talking to Nico all I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was, "No, it's too early! She shouldn't be here yet!"

My breath started to become shallow and my vision was overtaken by a curtain of black.

The next thing I knew I woke up on a cot with people standing around me with notebooks.

"What the-? What are you doing? Studying me? I don't think I'm that interesting." I retorted at their actions.

"Told you." Nico mumbled to the horse-man.

"Now, Nico, she's just confused. Hello, Brooke Tyne, my name is Chiron." the horse-dude smiled and lifted his hand out for me to handshake.

"Um, yeah, hi," I said as I shook his hand, "How do you pronounce that professionally?"

"I just said it the way it was supposed to be said."

"Exactly. Sometimes things aren't what they sound like or are. Because apparently this dude Nico here can fight some stupid Minotaur with a sword that can fit in his locker, retrieved from his friend with a blue pancake, which is awesome by the way; and then he can walk into shadows and transport anywhere!"

"I don't think that applies here." Nico replied.

"_Oh yeah you just hit me in the head with a rock and I imagined all of those things_. I know what I saw and what I witnessed! And now were in some camp in the wilderness with little goats walking on their back legs-"

"_Hey!" _One of the goat people protested.

"- which is just weird. I mean, seriously, walking goats? Can anybody come up with better ideas? It's just a rip off of Greek mythology!" I continued.

"That's because this is Greek mythology. And they are satyrs." Chiron stated.

"Whaaat?" I asked and tilted my head to the side like a puppy begging for food.

"Mr. Jenty, would you please walk her to the Big House and let her watch The Movie?"

_The Movie. _Wow, what an epic name.

The satyr, Mr. Jenty (weird name, huh?) lead me to a white house with trimming on it.

I'm gonna skip the whole me going "Omigosh I'm a half-blood but I don't know who my Greek god parent is because they haven't claimed me yet!" thing because, really, who wants to read a whole chapter of that?

That's right!

Not me.

Especially since I have to write this story to tell you about my life!

"Okay, so you're saying, and I'm just going to sum all of this up, I'm some half-blood that has a Greek god as a parent, most likely my mom, because the gods just felt liking hitting it on with humans? Seriously, no self respect, or respect for anyone else if you ask me." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Yeah, keep complaining you old storm cloud." I mumbled.

"Never," Chiron put his hand on my shoulder, "talk to a god like that. They will be angry. And you never want a god to be angry, especially Zeus."

"Are you kidding me? Just because Zeus is the supposed _leader _of the Olympians, that _doesn't _mean he's the most important!" I could hear lightning and thunder in the background again. "Suck it up! You're all equals!" I yelled to the sky. The thunder surprisingly stopped.

"What the?" Nico looked across the sky, "That's a first."

"Anyway, Brooke, we'll let you go to the 'Unclaimed' cabin for now until you are claimed." Chiron gestured his hand toward the almost empty cabin whatever number it was.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go there."

When I entered the cabin there was only a few bunks that looked used. Wrappers were splayed across the ground, along with jackets and socks.

"Oh, hi there!" I jumped and turned around. A girl was standing behind me. She had curly read hair and was wearing paint splattered jeans and t shirt, "You must be Brooke. I'm Rachael."

I shook her hand, "Hi. So... you're the Oracle?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty strange job."

"I can believe that."

"Uh oh, it looks like it's time for dinner. Follow Josh, he's the black-haired guy with the black jacket."

"Thanks, Rachael. I guess I'll see you later."

I walked over the the guy, "Hi, I'm Brooke,."

He smiled, his teeth were white. I mean, _white _white. As in _REALLY _white, he was about 15 years old, "Let me guess, you need to follow us to dinner?"

"Um, yeah. I guess there's just things I don't know, not surprisingly."

"Cool, come on follow everyone else in the line."

I walked to the back of the line. Everyone got a plate of food and sacrificed half of it to the gods.

"They must have to work out _a lot_." I muttered sarcastically.

As I approached the fire I knew people were staring at me; just waiting for a symbol to appear above my head so I was claimed, but that wouldn't happen. I put half of my food in the fire and said, "To whoever is my godly parent, yeah, so, um, thanks. And while you're at it, tell Zeus that the multiple tornadoes need to stop, thanks!" I quietly requested.

The fire grew tall and roared like a lion as it is about to kill it's prey.

"Oh my gods!" I yelled and jumped back.

A figure appeared in the fire, it looked like a normal person, but made of fire. That's gotta hurt.

"Brooke Tyne." It muttered loudly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Brooke Tyne."

"Yeees...?"

"Brooke Tyne."

"What do you want o strange figure made out of fire that is freaking everybody here out?"

"It has started."

"Is that it? That's all you're here to tell me? 'It has started'? Well, that's lame! Thanks a lot for _that _information!"

But, of course, I was dead wrong. The fire blew up to be the size of the universe with a blue glow color than shrunk back and returned to look like the normal Camp Half-blood campfire. At least all of our marshmallows were roasted.

"Oh my gosh! Is everyone okay?" Rachael asked.

I looked around, everyone seemed to be recovering from the shock. All except Chiron, he looked more than shocked, he looked scared... frightened actually, like someone told him that all of the people left in the world can't eat chocolate ever again... the _horror_.

__"Chiron? Are you okay?" I approached him slowly, as if he were a hurt animal. I know, bad pun.

"I- I'm fine. Gather all of the cabin leaders, and you, Brooke, there is something we need to discuss." He walked/I guess trotted? Away.

"What was that all about?" A girl from the Athena cabin cried out.

"It's gotta have to do something with that girl, Brooke!" A kid from Hephaestus whispered.

"She's a bad omen!"

"Is a new war starting?"

"If there is, I bet she's on the evil side!"

"_You know I can hear you!_" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me as if I had just announced that the world actually was going to end in 2012.

"All cabin leaders go to the Big House for a meeting, _NOW_." I turned on my heels and walked inside of the white house.

As soon as we were all situated, Chiron stood up, "I know," he said as he twiddled his thumbs, "that the last war between Kronos was very horrible. But what may happen now will be even worse. A war is going to begin. Humanity versus itself. And gods versus gods. Even more dark forces than Kronos that have never been explored or told about. Only I know about this, so I cannot tell you much. The gods can't hear us in here. They do not even know this information. So do not tell anyone else until the signal comes."

"What signal?" I asked, exasperated.

Suddenly a light came above my head and everyone covered their eyes as they were blinded by the light coming from it.

"_That signal_." Chiron stated as he pointed to the symbol above me.

I looked up...

_**A/N: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! The new chapter will be up soon! A break in school is coming so I'll have a lot of time to write! Be prepared!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please Review if you like. Positive, Negative. I don't mind.**_

**V**


	4. Life Changing or Deathly News

_**A/N: I feel so bad right now. I am so **_**extremely sorry****_ for updating so freakishly late! I got out of my Percy Jackson mood, and, well... I abandoned this!_**

_**Anyway, please enjoy the fourth chapter (**_**finally****_) of _Crossed Paths _After months of waiting you finally get to figure out who her godly parent is._**

_**Nothing belongs to me except the character Brooke Tyne.**_

_**Let's start where we left off, shall we?**_

"What signal?" I asked, exasperated.

_ Suddenly a light came above my head and everyone covered their eyes as they were blinded by the light coming from it._

_ "_That signal_." Chiron stated as he pointed to the symbol above me._

_ I looked up..._

"Oh my gods, what the heck is that?" an Aphrodite girl cried out, she pointed her hand at the bright symbol above me.

I raised my hands in front of my eyes so I could get a good look at what was above me, blinding...

It was a symbol of a bow and arrow. They seemed to glow silver.

"Maybe Athena?" a short girl from Hermes wondered.

"No, no. Probably Apollo."

"I've never seen that sign before!"

"What is it? It is bad?"

I ignored the noises behind me and looked closer at the glowing object. Something was behind the bow and arrow. It was round, and seemed to have darker spots in it.

_Uh oh, this is _not_ good. I know _exactly_ who that sign belongs to._

The round object was the _moon_.

"You're kidding me, right? This can _not_ be happening, it's impossible!" I protested.

Chiron went to his knees and bowed his head; Nico looked at me, shocked, as Chiron announced: "It is determined." Every camp leader around me started kneeling down, just as Chiron had, and I felt a nervous feeling that my guess was right. "Artemis. The goddess of hunting, wilderness, wild animals, protector to young maidens.__Hail Brooke Tyne, daughter of the moon goddess."  
My nervous feeling turned into fear.

Everyone gasped, most people were frozen in place.

"This is _impossible,_" I repeated, "She's not supposed to have children. If she does..." I gulped, that might not be a good thing to think about. "What's going to happen now?"

Chiron looked at me with a sad look, a look of pity and a bit of a 'this-is-going-to-be-complicated' look. That's not a good sign. "Brooke, if everything goes as I think it will, the only people who know who your mother is are all of the cabin leaders. If they swear to the River Styx not to tell until the gods are ready to hear, I think you may be fine for a while in camp. The gods will know soon enough. And only they will know what will happen then on."

My breathing became shallow and my chest tightened; my asthma always had to act when I didn't need it to happen!

"Brooke, you okay?" Nico approached me carefully, he placed a hand on my back.

I grabbed my inhaler from my pocket and did what I needed to do, which took a while since I was freaking out so much that I could barely even breathe!

For the record, I'm not a wimp. How would you like it if your mother was someone who, if anyone found out who she was, you could be killed and she could lose her title as a goddess and maybe even disappear forever?

"Hm, lets see... I could die, my mother could... disappear, the gods are going to come after me like a hound when he's trying to catch a wild fox, and I just had an asthma attack... _I'm perfectly fine_!" I spat.

Nico backed away slightly. "Brooke..." he cautioned me as I began to pace.

"This sucks! This sucks, this sucks, this _sucks_!"

"That's what she said..." some guy from the Hermes cabin muttered.

"Shut up!" I gave him a death stare, he looked down.

"Brooke, you must stay calm." Chiron warned.

"How can I calm down? Right now is not a perfect time to be calm! I mean I could _die _from this! I don't even choose who my mom is!" I leaned against the wall and threw my head back only to hit it against the wall, "Ow, not the best thing to do."

"Brooke, it's not like you can ignore who your godly parent is; you have to accept it." Nico stood in front of me.

"At least your godly parent is allowed to have kids. My... mom... will probably disappear in a mound of dust, or something!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's true, but, until the war, no one liked my dad, so I understand what you mean."

I looked up at him, "So, you're finally talking more, huh?"

"You should've seen me before. I was obsessed with game cards and talked constantly." His lips curved into a smile. I sort of thought it would be interesting to know him then.

I tried to hold in a laugh, "Y-you? Seriously? I-" I giggled, "I cannot imagine you playing game cards!" I smiled, but my look turned serious. "But, we're going to have to tell the gods _sometime. _I can't just stay in camp forever."

"To start out with... I think we're going to have to pay a little visit to the hunters... and Artemis." Chiron said, a bit hesitant.

_Oh boy, _I thought, _A field trip._

_**A/N: I know, not much, but I'm just warming up after, what... 3 month break from this?**_

_**Again, I give you all my sincere apologies for updating so very late!**_

_**Critique is welcome!**_


	5. Thinking Sometimes Can't Help

_**A/N: So here's chapter 5! I'm actually pretty proud of getting this up as fast as I did. I'm working on so many other projects and it's hard to manage them all.**_

_**So enjoy chapter 5 and chapter 6 is being written! Hopefully, it'll come out soon.**_

_**This was un-beta'd so there may be a few mistakes, sorry!**_

_**I own nothing except the character Brooke Tyne.**_

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Chiron said that we were going to meet Artemis and the hunters I knew it was a bad idea. When the meeting was over and everyone was dismissed I silently slinked away to my cabin. I needed some time to myself.

I felt a cool breeze as I placed my hand on the cabin door handle; the door creaked open and I looked inside. On the ceiling there were stars, set up in constellations, and they were moving. If you touched the ceiling you would be able to feel the hear emitting from the hot clumps of compressed gases. There were several beds, bunk beds, probably for the hunters. I heard they came here... rarely. On the wall hung a silver bow, arrows were surrounding it.

"It's so lonely in here." I whispered. The room had on empty feeling to it and it was worrying me. This was _exactly _the way I felt every day of my life. Was this how my mother felt; every day? I hoped not, because then we would be too much alike. I wanted to deny as much as I could that Artemis, the _virgin _goddess, was my _mother_!

I laid down on the bed, the sheets were cool to my touch. I ran my hands through my hair, something I would always do when I was nervous. I turned to my side, my back was to the door and I was facing the wall. Questions swarmed in my mind: how could this happen to me? What's going to happen now? When will the gods find out? What have I done to deserve this? How can I fix it? Who would actually understand me? Where will I go? I can't stay here forever.

A sigh escaped from my mouth, it was shaky and shallow. I curled up into a ball and it was unknown to me that tears had were falling down my cheek. Some might say I'm overreacting, but how would _you _feel if, just for being born, you could die? You would feel _horrible_. I felt so empty, I didn't really know the truth about myself; I didn't know anything. It terrified me. Obviously people would die because of me. I wasn't supposed to be alive. It was just like in the old stories; someone is born, they do something that effects everyone else, people die because of the one person; that person dies as well and everything that they did was a waste. I would probably be sacrificed or something like that, isn't that what Greeks did to the people they didn't want to be alive? I don't know, I'm technically not Greek. I didn't want them risk _their _lives so I could go on and live my pathetic life.

I wasn't worth it.

I turned on my back to look up at the glowing stars, they calmed me down a bit. I realized that I was crying and I wiped them off of my cheek.

_How was this going to work?_

We were going to meet the hunters tomorrow. I sighed again and rested my head on my hands. Things didn't look like they were going to be on the bright side. It was just so complicated, nothing would ever be the same.

I wanted to go back to the life where I was practically invisible; where my father didn't care where I was, where I would miss the bus every morning and have to run to school; where I could be _normal_.

Moonlight leaked in from the window and rested on me. I basked it up as much as I could. Maybe it was my mom trying to calm me. No, I doubt it. It wasn't like she actually _cared _about me. I was a mistake, I _shouldn't exist_. She doesn't care.

…. Right?

_**A/N: Wow! This was so much longer in my composition book. It was... 4 pages of my small writing... *-***_

_**The next chapter is when they're setting off to Artemis' base camp. I plan that they are going to run into a monster, but I really don't know which one. I'll have to look it up.**_

_**I hope you guys liked this. It took about a whole day to write it, because I had school **_**boring****_. They even took my notebook away!_**

_**Anyway, enjoy and I'll get the next chapter posted ASAP!**_

_**Reviews would be cool. But, hey, who's forcing you? ^~^**_


	6. Choosing a Door of Fate?

_**A/N: So here's the new chapter! It's not very good... but I'm still optomistic of where this story is going! This is a bit late, I just finished it today! ^~^ I've been busy with other projects.**_

_**Anyway, Percy Jackson does NOT belong to me, but the character Brooke Tyne does, so PLEASE do not use her, copy her, or this piece of writing. Thank you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6

That night we all sat near the campfire and the Apollo cabin led us in song. Everyone was happy and smiling; but not me. What was there to be happy about?

"Are you okay?" a voice came from behind me, I jumped and turned around to see Nico, I relaxed. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"You don't either," he gave me a look. "I not the singing type, anyway. Besides, it's not like I should be too happy about going tomorrow."

"It'll be fine." he sat beside me.

I sighed, "I just don't know. What if Artemis wants to get rid of me? I read the books! Not all of the gods want their children." I poked the fire with a stick. I heard no reply. "Nico?"

I looked up and realized that the singing had ceased. Everyone had disappeared. The fire roared and glowed bright red. A large figure emerged from the flames and I had to wrap my arms in front of my face to keep the hot flames away from me. It was an enormous creature with horns and glowing black eyes. It looked hungry for blood... _my blood._

It slowly trotted toward me and I backed up at every step it took. I was backed into a tree and was prepared to die, so I shut my eyes.

All I heard was heavy breathing for me. I cautiously opened my eyes and saw it standing in front of me, stalk still.

It's mouth opened and slurred words came out and I strained to her every word clearly:

_"One half-blood will arrive and change time,_

_ A fight will approach, worse than any,_

_ To fulfill another's destiny,_

_ Willl perish in the flames of the vortex,_

_ Destined to be devoured in the light."_

The monster toppled over and dust surrounded us as it fell to the ground. I started choking, "Help!" I cried. "Help!"

The dust swarmed around me like a group of wasps refusing to give up on their kill. The air was so thick that I couldn't breathe. I looked forward and saw a small light in front of me; I ran toward it, but the closer to it I was, the farthur away it would be. The dust storm pushed me backbut I forced myself to walk, taking each step slowly and carefully.

A black hold suddenly appeared in front of me and I fell down it. I felt the air rushing past me, the feeling of falling made my stomach drop and I was scared to death.

Yeah, maybe not the best metaphor (or whatever) to use when I'm falling down a never-ending hole.

I closed my eyes, again welcoming the death that was ahead of me, but my curiosity gained the best of me and I opened my eyes...

Everything was gone. There was nothing, there it was all white.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, I realized how cheesy that sounded and also that no one would be able to answer it anyway. I was alone.

There was nothing for miles, or kilometers for you metric guys. I began to walk. I might as well try to go somewhere.

Hours, or what _seemed _like hours, later I saw four doors. One was dark orange in color, the second was brown, the third was clear white, and the last door was a pale light blue.

I approached closer to them and felt power radiate from them. I knew I had to get out of here, maybe _this _was my ticket out of here.

All I had to do was choose which door I needed to open and go in.

I compared them; some of the doors seemed safe, and some had danger pouring out of them in hoards.

After minutes of thinking, I had decided.

I reached my hand out and grasped the handle of the...

_**A/N: I know, I know, cliffhanger, sorry!**_

_**These chapters are getting shorter... but stay with me! I changed a lot of the planning order for chapters, so it is going to be different than I had originally planned!**_

_**Also, the 'prophecy'... It's not very good, but it's what I came up with so I guess we'll all have to live with it! :)**_

_**Review if you like!**_


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! So I bet you thought this was a chapter, right? Yeah... It's not. BUT I can explain.**

**I know that I had abandoned this story for a while, and then I finally got back to it. Well, here's the reason why it's been MONTHS since I've updated... my computer broke. I've had to wait months to get a new one and here we are!**

**I am working extra hard, I have a few other stories, but this one is important to me, too. I will update as soon as I can. I have a few summer things coming up that will take over for a while *cough* Band camp *cough***

**I'm sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter! I'm hoping to update soon!**

_**Shadowstar556**_


End file.
